


Bath Time

by Pas_Cal



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pas_Cal/pseuds/Pas_Cal
Summary: Maria has broken her ankle. A disaster to be sure. It makes trying to take a bath a rather interesting endeavor, however.





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> One shot request from Anonymous on Tumblr  
> Prompt: "Open the Door!"

One thing Ivan learned after him and Maria officially became an item was that Maria never stopped. Truth be told, he knew that going in to begin with. He’d known her for _centuries_  and even as a child she was nonstop. He’d heard stories of how she worked tirelessly to convince her bosses to let her fight; and when they finally allowed it, she worked even harder to demand the right to _lead_  the army instead of simply fighting in it.

Hell, she’d always been a brilliant tactician. It just took years before her bosses finally realized the potential and skill she possessed. The disadvantages of being a woman in a male run society, he supposed.

It didn’t make her any less terrifying on the field, of course.

Simply put, Maria was a workaholic. She always had to be doing something. Chores, work, silly hobbies that she went through like tissue paper during cold season (the list, by now, was large enough to make a book of its own). When she came to visit he always found his house utterly spotless. Even the grout in the kitchen tile had been scrubbed clean. Furniture polished, shelves tidied and dusted…

To anyone who didn’t know her, it was more than a little unnerving. To those who did…it was just Maria being Maria. Alfred even jokingly called her the “energizer bunny”.

So, naturally, when Maria ended up _breaking her ankle_ , things changed quite drastically.

“Ivan, I’m _bored_!” She wailed, flopping down sideways on the bed. Her foot had been wrapped up in a cast and everything, propped up on a mountain of pillows. “And my ankle itches. _And_  i’m hungry. And I’m _bored_.”

Ivan gave her a highly unamused stare. “You’re acting like a child.” He chided, turning his attention back to the book propped open in his hands. “It’ll be healed before you know it. Just be patient.”

“It’ll take _days_! Oh my god, I’m going to die in this miserable bed. In _Moscow_.”

“What’s wrong with Moscow?” Ivan huffed. “I thought you liked it?”

“It’s too cold and…and what’s the word I’m looking for…?” Maria pushed herself back up, resting against the headboard once more. “Right. It’s too _Russian_.”

Ivan slowly closed his book, taking care to keep his place with a finger stuck between the pages. “And what, dear Masha, is wrong with it being too _Russian_ …? It is, after all, a city in Russia. The capital in fact.”

“Ivan, schatzi,” Maria said gently, reaching over to place a hand on his forearm delicately, as if about to deliver grave news. Ivan’s gaze flickered down to her hand briefly before meeting her gaze once more. “You’re people are crazy.”

“Fair enough.” He conceded. Even he couldn’t fight that one. There was far too much evidence to go against him if he tried.

“I’m still bored.”

“How unfortunate.” Ivan hummed, opening his book once more to resume where he’d left off. “I am not the one who insisted on running after the ice cream truck in _heels_ , Maria.”

“Okay, look, you see, they were selling strawberry popsicles shaped like _ladybugs_ , Ivan, how could I miss out on that?” She demanded. Ivan looked at her placidly, clearly not impressed with her story.

“By slipping on ice and breaking your ankle,” he reiterated, “because you were wearing _heels_.”

“I wanted to look nice.” Maria pouted, crossing her arms over her chest in a huff. Ivan gave an amused snort, reaching over to ruffle her hair.

“You always look nice.” He said gently, leaning over to press a kiss to her forehead. He pulled back rather quickly, however, nose scrunched up a bit. “You’re also in need of a bath.” He said plainly.

“What? No. No way! How….” Maria’s eyes widened, “how long have I been held captive in this accursed bed…?” She whispered.

“Two days. Come here, i’ll help you.” Ivan set his book off on the bedside table, gathering Maria up in his arms despite her protests. “You can wash yourself, but you certainly can’t walk, Masha.”

He went as far as getting the bath ready for her while she undressed. It was a bit of a struggle getting her pants over the cast, but she managed. Ivan wasn’t expecting her to be quite so naked quite so soon, yet there she was, trying to hobble her way over to the tub.

“You couldn’t have waited until I _left_?” He asked exasperatedly, face red and gaze focused anywhere but on the naked woman trying to clamor into the tub with an ankle cast.

“Not like you haven’t seen me naked before, Big Guy.” She laughed, sinking into the water with a happy little sigh. Her right ankle remained propped up out of the water to keep the cast dry, resting along the edge of the tub. “I’ve got it from here, go enjoy your book.”

Ivan reluctantly took her suggestion. After all, how could she possible mess up a _bath_? So, he leaned over to give her a quick peck on the lips. “Call if you need anything.” And then he left her to her own devices.

How nice it was, Ivan thought, to have the house be so _quiet_  for once. More often than not Maria was bustling about somewhere making some sort of noise. Singing, vacuuming, clattering around in the kitchen as she cooked.

When he settled back into bed, opening up his book once more to resume the story, he couldn’t help but let out a little sigh of content.

What bliss.

It lasted for approximately twenty two minutes.

Once more, Ivan was pulled out of his book when he heard a strangled yell echo through the halls, followed by a loud and obscene slew of curses. 

Why was he surprised at this point? Of course she’d do something _stupid_  like try to leave the tub on her own. She couldn’t get around with that atrocious thing on her broken ankle. She wasn’t even supposed to put weight on it. Bed rest only, doctor’s orders. Never the less, Ivan made his way to the bathroom door as quickly as he could.

“Maria?! Masha, is everything o-” He faltered when he tried to give the door a shove, only to find it resisted quite well to the action. He frowned, pushing once more. What on earth…?! “Maria, **open the door!** ” He ordered.

“I can’t, it- Oh, _shit_. God, that hurt.”

“ _Maria!_ ”

“There’s a chair blocking the- I fell and knocked over a chair and it got caught under the handle.”

“You shouldn’t even be trying to walk on your own! I told you!” Ivan tried once more, before letting his shoulders sag. “Are you clear of the door?” He asked. When Maria gave the affirmative, Ivan started to brace himself. “I am sending a bill to your brother for damages.” He added with a grumble before shoving his entire weight against the door.

“Now wait a minute, I’m not-!” Maria started, but she was drowned out by the sound of splintering wood. The chair gave way to the door quite easily, scattering in pieces across the tile. Ivan stumbled in a split second later, looking for her anxiously.

He found her, as one might expect, laying prostrate on the floor, completely and utterly naked in quite possibly the most unflattering position imaginable. 

Ivan went beet red, of course, hands flying up to cover his face as he sputtered in embarrassment. 

“I tried to tell you, I’m not covered!” Maria shouted. “You didn’t leave the towel close enough to me and- Oh for christ’s sake _get over yourself_ , you big oaf, and _help me_.” She demanded. “I’m freezing!”

* * *

Dried off, dressed, back in bed with her ankle propped up (and throbbing), Maria let out a long sigh and relaxed back into the mound of pillows set up behind her. Ivan, just as before, had crawled in next to her, book open, attention focused on the words spread out on the pages before him. More than likely trying desperately to forget what had just transpired.

“Hey.” Maria reached over to poke him lightly, dragging him out of the book and back to the real world. His violet gaze eventually shifted toward her, eyebrows raised in silent question.

“What is it, Mashushka?”

She sniffed a bit, rubbing at her nose with her sleeve before letting her hand fall limply back into her lap. Then she looked at him, cheeks puffed up just the slightest in what could only be described as a pout.

“I’m _bored_.”


End file.
